


Brilliant

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Second War with Voldemort, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-23
Updated: 2007-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A midnight stroll, and a little bit of a show.





	Brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> BETAED By: fightingsofierce 

Harry walked across the dew covered grass, his pale skin illuminated by the radiant moon. The soft smile on his face lit his normally sullen features, leaving a soft glow behind. If one were to look out the window and see the young man walking in the dark grass, they’d swear an angel had fallen from heaven. Ron smiled as he leaned against the high outer wall of the Quidditch Pitch. This young raven haired man was his and his alone. Nobody else saw what Ron saw in Harry. 

 A young free spirit that was trapped in a world at war. Caught between the fight for good or evil, trying desperately to hang on to what innocence he still has. 

 

 “Hey Ron, what’s up?” Harry asked running the last few yards, leaving a pink flush on his cheeks. Ron pulled Harry into his arms and hugged the shorter man tightly. “You called me all the way out here to give me a hug? I’m freezing my bollocks>  off.” Ron smiled and pulled Harry towards the entrance to the Pitch. Harry followed as Ron ran towards the Gryffindor locker room. They had barely cleared the door and Ron pushed him up against the wall of lockers. 

 

 Harry groaned as Ron’s lips met his. Ron gently sucked on Harry’s upper lip and took advantage of the moan, slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth. He swiped Harry’s tongue with his, tasting the chocolate frogs and butterbeer from dinner. Harry’s sweet taste drove Ron mad every time he had the glorious task of memorizing every crevice that Harry tried so hard to hide from the world. Every line on his face seemed> premature at his young age of seventeen. Every hair that Harry would swear was gray, even though Ron knew no amount of gray would change the way he sees those beautiful tresses. The scar on his forehead that Harry hated, but Ron loved tracing, because he was the only person that truly knew how it felt. 

 

Harry slid his hands around Ron’s waist and pulled them closer together, putting only centimeters of air between them. Their bodies fit perfectly together, as if their maker knew they were to end up together. Ron slid his hands through the hair that never sat perfectly against Harry’s head, but caught Ron’s attention every time Harry came into a 

room. Harry groaned as Ron pushed his knee between his lover’s legs. Harry’s head went back and hit the locker, pain and pleasure coursing through his young body. Ron took the open opportunity to attack Harry’s neck and sucked the spot just below Harry’s ear that drove him crazy. Harry whimpered as Ron held him like he was a precious gemstone. Ron sucked that spot as if the secret to immortality was just layers beneath the skin. 

 Ron slid his hand under Harry’s shirt, scraping his nails over the soft skin of Harry’s hip. He separated with Harry long enough to get the Chudley Cannons shirt off the younger mans frame. Gentle fingers caressed Harry’s chest, leaving bumps in their wake; a reminder of how tender the strokes felt, of how soft the skin touching it was. Leaving fingerprints forever imbedded upon the flesh, marking it as his. Ron leant down and sucked gently on the tiny nub that caused pleasurable quakes to run through Harry’s body. Ron hit his knees circling Harry’s bellybutton with his tongue, dipping in once to drive Harry closer to the edge. 

 

 Harry felt Ron’s hands against the belt buckle shaped as a golden snitch. To Ron, the only catch he ever wanted to make. The belt was tugged loose and hit the floor with a thud, echoing in the empty room. Ron looked up at Harry with the most dangerous eyes he had ever seen. Ron’s normally bright blue eyes were as mysterious as the sky at dusk, glazed over with intense devotion. Heat rolling off of Ron; embracing, caressing Harry. Enveloping him in the warmth of Ron’s love. 

 

Harry sighed softly as Ron pulled on the button holding Harry’s jeans up and tugged them down to the floor. Harry slipped out of them, kicking his shoes aside with them. Ron looked up at the gorgeous body in front of him. The only body Ron ever wanted to worship; the only body he would _ever_ touch.

 Ron gently caressed the green silk boxers that clung to Harry’s erection. Ron was always mesmerized as he slid the boxers down those thin legs. Harry stepped out of them standing naked against the cool lockers. Ron swallowed thickly as he took in the beautiful sight of Harry resting against the locker. Like a Greek god displayed before him that he couldn’t believe was his. Harry smiled and Ron flashed his million galleon smile. 

 

“Tell me what you want,” Ron said hoarsely. 

 “You,” Harry said breathlessly. 

 

 “What do you want me to do?” Ron softly stroked the back of Harry’s leg. 

 

“Fuck me,” Harry said, barely a whisper in the air. 

 

Ron nodded and pushed himself up. He pulled his shirt up over his head and unbuckled his pants quickly. He pushed his jeans down revealing Ron’s dirty little secret. Harry had always loved that Ron never wore boxers, saying he loved the feel of the rough denim against his skin. Ron kicked his pants aside and melted into Harry’s arms. Both men groaned when their hot bodies came into contact, their erections sliding against each other, begging for release. 

 Ron pulled Harry up into his arms, picking Harry’s smaller frame up with ease. He gently placed Harry down on the bench closest to him. Reaching on the floor for his wand he picked it up and widened the bench just enough that Harry wouldn’t fall off as Ron made love to the only man he’d ever loved. Harry laid his head back as Ron whispered the spell that prepared him for Ron; time was not a luxury when you were this close to the edge. 

 

 Ron dropped his wand on the ground and positioned himself at Harry’s entrance. He slid his head into the man below him and leaned forward taking Harry’s hands before he pushed forward and was fully encased in his boyfriend. Ron dropped his head forward on Harry’s shoulder, sweat dripping off his body onto the body below his. 

 

Harry gasped as he felt Ron pull back out and push back in, hitting the spot that made him arch his back. Ron licked a trail from Harry’s earlobe, down his neck, sucking the salty sweat into his mouth, so it would dance across his tongue. 

 

“I love you Harry,” Ron said softly against the soft skin beneath his mouth. 

 “Love you too Ron,” Harry whispered. 

 

 “Think I’m gonna come.”

 

“Please,” Ron reached down and tugged Harry softly. Harry gasped again and Ron could feel the heat pooling in him. It was as if the air around them was charged, as if they could feel each other in this moment of passion. Their emotions lay out in front of them as they mingled together and became one. Ron pushed in and pulled out in time with his strokes, his thumb caressing the head every other stroke up. 

 

“Gonna…” Ron moaned loudly as his strokes and thrusts became erratic. Ron screamed out in ecstasy as he poured himself into Harry. Harry came over his stomach and hoarsely gasped Ron’s name. They rode out their orgasms together and laid there panting. A gasp came from behind them and they turned towards the door to see Neville standing against the wall panting with his hand wrapped around his throbbing, dripping erection. His dilated eyes met theirs and he slid down to the floor sighing. 

 “Brilliant guys,” Neville said softly. Harry and Ron both smiled at him and Ron dropped his head down on Harry’s chest. 

 

“Yeah, brilliant.”

 

~NOX~

 


End file.
